Gaining an Understanding
by McGriddle96
Summary: When a package arrives at SHIELD headquarters containing five movies about the lives of certain Avengers. The team decides to watch to gain a better understanding of each other. WARNING!Fem!Tony.
1. Recieving the Package

**Hi Everybody, I just had a thought of how the Avengers would react to watching a movie about a team mate and themselves. Hope you like it!**

**WARNING: Contains a female Tony Stark.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything associated with Marvel. Belongs to Stan Lee**

* * *

Kimberly "Kim" Stark was sitting in one of the few remaining labs in Stark Tower that hadn't been destroyed during the invasion. She was just sitting there looked at her banged up suit in front of her but she couldn't make herself work on it because of the dull pain in her chest which she figured was from where the arc reactor had momentarily stopped after she had managed to blow up the aliens home base with the nuke that the idiots of the Counsel had sent. She figured that some of the shrapnel had managed to get closer to her heart before being stopped by the restarting of the reactor. She also thought that some of the pain was from losing a close friend in this war. She may not act like it but she thought of Phil Coulson as a great friend. She looked up when she heard the quiet whoosh of the door signaling a visitor. Kim looked into the green eyes of the only other female on the team.

"Fury wants to talk to us at headquarters." Natasha spoke.

Kim prepared to ask why but the look of irritation on the Black Widow's face she concluded that her somewhat friend and team mate didn't know why they were being summoned. She nodded and followed the redhead to where the remaining of the team stood at the elevators. She acknowledged them with a nod but barely said anything on the ride down to the lobby where some government issued cars were waiting. Her quite demeanor worried a certain doctor and super soldier. One was rapidly becoming one of her best friends while the other had a crush on the petite genius superhero.

They had arrived at SHIELD's temporary headquarters and were escorted to where Director Fury was located.

"Avengers" Fury greeted in his gruff tone, "We received a package today containing something that I think some of you will be interested in and some of you will hate."

Some of the Avengers looked hesitant to find out what the package contained (Bruce, Steve) while the others looked curious (Thor, Kim) and a little suspicious (Clint, Natasha). Looking at his team's faces he continued "The package contained a total of five discs that with further inspection we learned contained a movie version of each life of an Avenger besides Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Dr. Banner." Those mentioned looked relieved that they didn't. "Myself and myself only have went over these movies and decided that to help gain a better understanding of each other; I believe this team should watch what has happened in each of your other teammates' lives."

Those without the movie about themselves agreed somewhat immediately and then Thor and Steve gave their consent after thinking it over for a minute. But Kim had a question.

"You said five movies, right?" Fury nodded and he could tell she figured out something he hadn't said yet. "But only Thor, Steve, and I have a movie?" Again Fury nodded. "What about the other two?"

"It just so happens Stark, that you have two movies and the other is about the recent events leading up to the invasion and what happened during it."

After Fury finished explaining it, he gave the genius a minute to think. After a couple of minutes Kim slowly nodded her consent but she was thinking over how the movies would betray her and what hers was about.

Fury lead them to a room that when entered the lights turned on revealing a couch, a love seat, and two chairs that surrounded a coffee table that had the movies placed on top of it.

"I have already arranged the first movie to start when you are all settled." After his statement, Fury turned and in a swish of his black coat left the room. The newly founded team locked gazes with each other before choosing a place to sit. Thor took one of the recliners while Steve, Kim, and Clint Barton sat on the couch and much to the surprise of everyone but Clint; Natasha seated herself beside Bruce on the loveseat. They snapped out of their surprise when a screen came to life on a wall opposite the seating area and the lights dimmed as the movie on one of their team mates began.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me if this is worth continuing!**

**~McG**


	2. Arrival of a God

**Thanks to the people who reviewed, followed, and favorite my story! I hope I don't disappoint you!**

**WARNING: Contains a female Tony Stark.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything associated with Marvel. Belongs to Stan Lee**

* * *

"**The Tesseract has awakened." **

"No dur dumbass." Kim muttered.

**A deep voice said. "It is on a little world, a human world. They would wield its power, but our ally knows its workings as they never will." While this unknown is speaking the camera shows an unknown place and stairs leading to where a man is kneeling in green and gold armor with another standing over him. **

"**He is ready to lead," Shows the one standing giving a scepter to the man kneeling. "And our force, our Chitauri, will follow." Shows the many warriors of the Chitauri army.**

"They are ugly little shits, aren't they?" Clint commented but quieted when his partner glared at him for the interruption.

"**A world will be his. The universe, yours. And the humans, what can they do but burn?" Show the glowing Tesseract.**

"We can kick your unknown ass!" Kim stated indignantly. Steve looked at the women beside him and noticing his stare Kim added "What! We did, didn't we?"

"Hell Yeah we did!" Clint held his fist out to the iron avenger which she bumped with her own, which gained an eye roll from the others in the room.

_Scene Change_

**A helicopter is shown flying over a mountain toward SHIELD's base. An agent is overheard on a PA system saying "All personal the evacuation order has been confirmed." Other instructions are told while people are shown getting in trucks and running around trying to gather everything important and leave.**

**The helicopter lands near Agent Coulson at the front of a building.**

The Avengers looked sad at seeing their friend and one time handler. Thor seemed the saddest because he had seen it happen. The god of thunder thought to himself, _"I am truly sorry, I could not help you Son of Coul."_

**Agent Hill and Director Fury exit. Fury walks to Coulson.**

"**How bad is it?" asked a slightly worried Fury.**

"**That's the problem, sir. We don't know."**

"The one time we actually didn't know something."

"Shut up, Hawkeye!"

_Scene Change_

**Elevator shown lowering. "Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago." Coulson began to explain the situation.**

"**NASA didn't authorize Selvig to go to test phase." Fury sounded suspicious. **

Thor bristled at the thought of his friend's actions being doubted.

"**He wasn't testing it. He wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous event." Coulson explained.**

"**It just turned itself on?" Maria Hill sounded doubtful.**

"**Where are the energy levels now?"**

"**Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac."**

"**How long to get everyone out?"**

"**Campus should be clear in the next half-hour."**

"That's not enough time." muttered Natasha.

"**Do better." Coulson nodded and walked away to perform his task.**

_Scene Change_

"**Sir, evacuation may be futile."** **Agent Hill and Fury were shown walking down a staircase. **

"**We should tell them to go back to sleep?" His tone was sarcastic.**

"As much as I hate the guy, he has a point." conceded Steve.

"**If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance." The Agent tried to get her point across.**

"Also true." Banner said.

"**I need you to make sure the Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out."**

"That bastard! He should concentrate on getting his people out of danger not the well-being of those stupid weapons." seethed Kim. Steve was nodding in agreement and glaring at the screen. While the others were also mad at the director's statement, some of them (meaning Bruce and Natasha) smirked at the rare agreement between the two. They could tell by how the Captain acted that he harbored a crush on the genius but they also knew that he would never act on his feelings. Clint and Thor were oblivious as always.

"**Sir, is that really a priority right now?"**

"Hell no, it's not!" fired Clint.

"**Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone." His tone gave no room for disobedience. **

**Hill walked by him with a sarcastic "Yes, sir." She pointed at some soldiers. "With me." **

_Scene Change_

**Fury walks into where they are keeping the Tesseract. "Talk to me, Doctor."**

**Dr. Selvig looks up from where he was by the energy source. "Director." He walks toward Fury to discuss the cube.**

"**Is there anything we know for certain?"**

"**The Tesseract is misbehaving." Selvig stated.**

"**Is that supposed to be funny?"**

"**No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's behaving." They walked back toward the Tesseract.**

"**I assume you pulled the plug."**

"**She's an energy source. We turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level…" The scientist enlightened.**

"**We prepared for this, Doctor. Harnessing energy from space." He gazed intently at the scientist.**

"**But we don't have the harness. My calculations are far from complete." Dr. Selvig looked at something on the computer in front of him. "And she's throwing off interference, radiation, and nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation."**

"**That can be harmful." Fury stated.**

"**Where's Agent Barton?" Fury barked.**

Clint tensed knowing his possession was about to be shown and he wasn't looking forward to seeing how many innocent people and agents he killed. Kim saw him tense and laid a hand on his arm to try and calm him down. The archer gave her a small smile in thanks to which she smiled back. Neither noticed the small frown on Steve's face at the contact but it was wiped away when they turned back towards the screen.

"**The Hawk?" Selvig scoffed and rolled his eyes, "up in his nest as usual." **

**Clint was shown leaning on a railing overlooking the room. Fury's voice is heard through his earpiece instructing "Agent Barton report!"**

**He slid down the rope to meet his Director. "I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things."**

"**I see better from a distance." He said dismissively. **

"**Have you seen anything that might set this off?"**

**A scientist called out to Selvig saying, "Doctor, it's spiking again."**

**Clint continued, "No one's come or gone. And Selvig's clean. No contacts, no IMs." **

"You suspected him!" Thor boomed.

"It's our job Thor." Natasha reasoned. Thor seemed to accept this answer but still had a small frown on his face.

**Clint turned toward the Tesseract. "If there was any tampering it wasn't at this end."**

**Fury looked at him frowning and said in a confused voice, "At this end?"**

"**Yeah, the Cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Doors open from both sides." Clint revealed.**

"Oh look, a rare moment of intelligence." teased Natasha.

"You're lucky you are sitting over there Tasha."

**The Tesseract sent out a flare of blue light before it sent more flares until it was a constant stream.**

_Scene Change_

**Showed the building shaking as Coulson steadied him and Hill looked up hearing the noise it was creating.**

_Scene Change_

**The people back in the room; Agent and scientist alike, stared as the flares began to turn into a vortex of energy which fired a beam across the room.**

**The energy formed a portal and through it you could see space. Eventually it exploded sending blue light across the room knocking down people in its way. The light flew upwards to the roof and a figure was shown kneeling were the portal once was.**

"That's actually a pretty cool entrance but I've done better." Kim bragged. The others rolled their eyes.

**Soldiers began to advance on the figure as he slowly looked up revealing Loki's face. He rose to his feet as Fury shouted, "Sir, please put down the spear." Loki stared at his scepter before firing it towards Fury and Barton.**

"Guys can we just not say anything until this scene is over? I want this to get over with fast." The others just nodded at the archer's request.

**Clint pushed Fury out of the way and the blast hit the scientist's equipment behind them. The soldiers began firing at the God of Mischief but he jumped towards the nearest and killed him before sending their bullets back towards two more with his scepter. A bolt of energy fired at a female scientist caused her to collapse.**

**Clint and other Agents fired at him but none connected and he simply fired energy bolts back. He kicked a nearby man into a wall. Sparks were shown flying from the broken equipment.**

**Clint managed to get to his feet just as Loki approached him, he tried to punch him but a hand pushed it pack down and Loki looked into Clint's eyes and sarcastically said, "You have heart."**

**The scepter was placed above his heart and as Fury watched from his place on the floor, the energy that the scepter contained flowed through his veins in his neck and his eyes flashed black before they cleared to a light blue.**

**Clint returned his gun to his holster and Fury turned towards the Tesseract and removed it from its holding and put it in a special briefcase.**

**Loki was controlling one of the others in the room and as Fury attempted to leave unnoticed he spoke in a quiet, calm, voice as he turned towards Fury, "Please don't, I still need that."**

"**This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury tried to reason.**

"**Of course it does," Loki said. "I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki, of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose." **

**Selvig turned away from looking at a person on the ground to look at Loki in surprise when Asgard was mentioned.**

"**Loki, brother of Thor," Selvig said taking a small step towards the god.**

"Not the right thing to say." Kim muttered to Steve, who blushed slightly because she had to lean closer to him so to respect Barton's request for quiet.

**Loki looked mad at the association. "We have no quarrel with your people." Fury attempted to stall as energy collected above all their heads.**

"**An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki stated.**

"**Are you planning to step on us?" Fury questioned, a little startled at the comparison.**

"**I come with tidings of a world made free." Loki said in a tone of voice that suggested that what he told was the truth.**

"Ass." Bruce muttered. Natasha smirked in agreement.

"**Free from what?" Fury said, still trying to stall.**

"**Freedom is life's great lie." He started simply, "Once you accept that in your heart," here he turned toward Selvig and took control of Selvig and finished with, "you will know peace."**

"**Yeah you say peace," Fury began in his sarcastic voice as the controlled Clint took notice of the energy building up, "I kind of think you mean the other thing."**

**Clint interrupted in a monotone voice and stated. "Sir, Director Fury is stalling! This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rocks on us, he means to bury us."**

"**Like the pharaohs of old."**

"**He's right," Dr. Selvig also said in the same monotone voice as the turned Agent, "the portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical."**

"**Well, then," Loki stated and Clint raised his gun and fired a shot at an unsuspecting Fury who fell at the impact. The rogue agent grabbed the briefcase and walked out with Loki, Selvig, and the other turned agent.**

"Well that was stressful." Kim muttered.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me if this is worth continuing!**

**~McG**


End file.
